Vanqar Soviet Republic
Vanqar Soviet Republic was a province of the United Autonomous Republics and was the leader of the four constituents. A presidential democracy founded on socialism, Vanqar was for three centuries one of the most respected states on the continent of Paova Major, and was consistently in the top twenty nations on the planet of Kebir Blue. Its capital, Qavran, was located on the eastern coast in the lowlands of the country. While the UAR was itself a federal system, so was Vanqar, with six functioning provincial governments. History Founded as a socialist state in 2981, Vanqar was previously a fascist state. Following years of disorder, a revolutionary named Spek led a successful peaceful demonstration, Qavran, which led to a massive popular movement across much of the country. Within two years, all of the territory of present day Vanqar was consolidated. After celebrating 40 years as a republic in 3021, Vanqar reconstructed parts of the citadel and transformed the surrounding area into a public grounds which acted as a gathering point for the city of Qavran. Spek indicated that more public space was a priority for the future, adding that the UAR was known for its excellent decentralisation of government and the preservation of a strong sense of community. For several centuries Vanqar played a key role in the history of the region, the federation, and the planet. Qavran was a cultural and political centre, and the eastern regions of Vanqar were renowned for their economic role in the SovECON and in the international trade system of Kebir Blue. Politics As a member of the common market Border Countries/SovECON, Vanqar contributed to the economic stability and growth of many nations across the planet. Along with the other members of the UAR, Vanqar was a member and former chairperson of the Soviet Federation. Spek, having chaired the federation for twenty years (2991-3011), had been integral the the great successes of the federation for nearly three centuries. Vanqar Soviet Republic was the oldest active member of the organisation in the wake of the collapse of the Soviet Union, meaning that Spek was the veteran of the organisation from 3027 until 3253. Vanqar had many important allies, including Soviet Empire of the Leaf, Democratic Republic of Damstu, Socialist Union of Farr, People's Republic of Rezalan, Democratic Republic Of Plato, and the New Republic of Wisconsin. Since helping transition the Soviet Federation to a democracy in 3011, Spek acted as a liaison for the organisation and is also the electoral officer for a century. Qavran was the site of the first two Soviet Parliaments (3035 and 3045). While most domestic affairs had been handled effectively, the 3030s were a period of unrest with foreign policy. As Qavran was the capital of the Soviet Federation, there was always much activity. A crisis in membership in late 3038 surprised the federation and led to a series of discussions and resolutions. Ultimately, a referendum was held in 3046 to settle the issue. In 3065 the capital of the Soviet Federation was moved from Qavran to Valhalla, in Azurnereich. The 3077 centennial festivities were held jointly in Qavran and Valhalla, including the highlight of the day, the synchronised fireworks display. In November 3077 the United Autonomous Republics Space Exploration Agency (UARSEA) conducted its first missions, resulting in the establishment of the UAR as a nuclear power in 3081. Vanqar continued to be relevant in the 3100s, with the bicentennial happening in Qavran. Demography and Geography As far as demographics are concerned, the primary languages spoken in the republic were French and Arabic, though some regional languages are also prominent. Most of the population of over 50 million were fluent in two or more languages. The country had a diverse landscape, with rolling hills, high plateaus, bluffs along the sea, and natural swampland. The topography lended itself to easy travel and to interesting local cultures. Tourism in Vanqar was immense, whether from abroad, from the UAR, or even from across the province. Despite the great beauty in the republic, many ecological considerations have become the major focus of the government since 3007. In particular, there has been significant damage to the fragile ecosystems in the Horn of Leningrad. Spek remarked of the situation: "although much of the damage was caused before the formation of our republic, the government is assuming the responsibility to revitalise the area". Initiated in 3010, the project has cost tens of billions of dollars, but public opinion polls have shown that more than 90 per cent of the population of the UAR is in favour of the work. Further projects are expected in the coming years, but a small oil spill in 3020 derailed the project significantly. Spek has commented that he hopes to be able to balance the environmental priorities with a growing economy. Although scepticism has been relatively present, most analysts have speculated that the plans for recovery are reasonable, thanks in part to new legislation that allows for fines to be levied against corporations that fail to meet new green standards. Environmentalists from abroad have praised Vanqar's green stewardship. Development in the West of Vanqar was halted in the late 3030s when a massive 7.8 magnitude earthquake rocked the region. Although the epicentre was in the adjacent republic (Jadir), damage to Vanqar exceeded 200 billion dollars. Loss of life was spectacularly high in Jadir, while the quick local response and high quality infrastructure in Vanqar limited the death toll to under 10 000. In 3061, at the 80th Anniversary Celebrations, the national government announced that Vanqar was going to be broken down into six regional governments to help manage the growing population. Each of the regions is directly responsible for important items such as income taxation, building and maintaining infrastructure, and providing education. The federal government of Vanqar is responsible for most other items, and the UAR has only a few areas where it retains control of affairs. Below is a map of the six regions: Category:Defunct Country